One Hundred and One Potter Weasleys
by Olivia Brooks
Summary: One shots centered around one Potter or Weasley at a time. All different types will be housed here, my friends.
1. Albus Severus Potter

Disclaimer: Not mine, no profit.

* * *

_One: _**Albus Severus Potter**

On his first day of Hogwarts, Albus Severus cried for three hours after he was sorted into Slytherin. It wasn't that James's teasing had gotten to him, or he was sad that none of his other cousins were in Slytherin. No, it was simply that Albus Severus Potter, who had been waiting for eleven years for the day he could leave his home and _annoying_ Lily, was homesick.

He missed the way his mother tucked him in every night, he missed the way his father told him all the news in the morning, and he even missed the way Lily absolutely had to be with him, every second of the day.

Al had closed his curtains, and performed a silencing charm, but after a few hours, he figured he'd used up all his tears, so he took off the silencing charm and settled in for bed.

He'd heard from his uncle Ron that all the Slytherins were stuck up, arrogant snobs with absolutely no goal in life but to make other's lives living hell, so, imagine his surprise when he heard soft sobs coming from the bed next to him. When he pulled back his curtains, and looked over, a small, blonde haired boy was sitting on the bed. He was sitting straight up, and his face was carefully neutral, but every few seconds his entire body would convulse, and a sob would escape.

"Are…are you alright?" Al asked. The boy's head flew up, and almost immediately a defiant look covered his face.

"I'm perfectly fine," he said. However, his cool exterior was ruined when another sob let itself out.

Al sat down next to the boy and patted his back awkwardly. "What's the matter?"

Surprisingly, instead of wrenching himself out of the embrace, the boy nuzzled into it. It was only minutely, but it was still a nuzzle.

"I…someone called me a Death Eater," he whispered. Al pulled back and looked at the boy. Blonde hair, grey eyes…oh!

"Wait, you're Scorpius Malfoy, aren't you?" he asked. Al immediately regretted his question, as Scorpius's face went back to the shuttered look from before.

"Yes. I am. And no, I'm not a death eater!" he said. Al shook his head quickly.

"No, of course not! I just meant…that it's brill! I mean, your grandmum saved my dad's life!" exclaimed Al. Scorpius's face softened.

"She did? Wait, then you're Albus Severus Potter?"

"Just Al, actually."

"My father told me to stay away from you," said Scorpius. Al smiled.

"My uncle told me to stay away from you. But Aunt Hermione says that he's just sore because your dad didn't like him. Personally, I think we should be able to pick who we want to be friends with, don't you?" asked Al. Scorpius grinned at him, and something in Al's chest spilled open.

"That sounds…brill."

Al grinned back at Scorpius. "Great. Hey, have you met the other Slytherin?"

"Zabini? Yeah, my father's friends with his family…he's quite a bore." Scorpius bit his lip. "Speaking of, because Zabini's so awful, I'm thinking we should be best friends."

"You're quite forward, aren't you?" asked Al. Scorpius grinned at him.

"You know you like it. Anyway, do you want to be best friends, or not?" he asked.

"Sounds brill, actually," admitted Al.

"So, should we shake on it?" asked Scorpius. He stuck out his hand.

"Let's." Al stuck out his hand, too. When Scorpius grabbed it, Al suddenly felt warm all over. It was making him kind of nervous.

Suddenly, Scorpius began laughing. "Merlin, your hands are _tiny_!"

Al pulled his hand away. "Shut up, no they're not!"

"No, no, I think it's brill, really. I like your hands," said Scorpius. Al noticed that Scorpius was blushing, and he was positive that he was blushing too. He ducked his head.

"Er, sorry," mumbled Scorpius. "Too forward?"

Without lifting his head, Al replied, "No, actually."

"Oh." Scorpius's voice sounded relieved, and he let out a small laugh. "Brill."

When Al looked up, Scorpius's eyes narrowed. "Have you been crying?"

"Is it that obvious?" asked Al. He rubbed his eyes.

"Well, your eyes are all puffy…" Scorpius trailed off. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing."

"Hey, I told you why I was upset!" said Scorpius. Then, softer. "I promise I won't tell anyone, if it's embarrassing."

"I'm homesick," mumbled Al. "Plus, I…have this blanket that I always have with me, but I think my sister stole it, and I can't sleep without it."

Scorpius looked at Al thoughtfully for a moment, then, he leaned over the side of his bed and began rummaging through his trunk. A few seconds later, he sat up again, this time with something in his hands.

"I know it's not the same, but sometimes I sleep with this, too. You could…use it, if you'd like," said Scorpius. He stared at Al defiantly again. "But you can't tell _anyone _about it, okay? Because Malfoys aren't supposed to need things like this!"

Al looked down at the blanket in Scorpius's hands; he was clutching it a bit tighter than necessary.

"Are you sure? I mean, if you need it, then…"

Scorpius grinned at Al. "Thanks, but I'm fine. I'm not supposed to have it at all, but my mum must have packed it without my dad seeing."

"Well, if you're sure…" said Al. He hesitantly reached out for the blanket. Scorpius gently put it into his arms, staring at it wistfully for just a moment. He looked back up at Al.

"Alright then, will you be okay? You said you were homesick, right? Is there anything I can do about that?"

"Actually, I think I'll be okay. You--you helped quite a bit. I feel brill now," said Al. He ducked his head again. "I also feel like a girl right now."

"Don't. I'm homesick too. My mum said it was perfectly normal."

"So did mine, but I'm not sure. I mean, my dad said my brother was homesick his first year, too, but I don't know if I believe that…James is so brave."

Scorpius snorted. "Please, he's a Gryffindor, right? Slytherins are _much_ braver than Gryffindors. We just don't have to show it every two bloody seconds."

"My uncle said that Slytherins were all stuck up prats…but you've been really helpful, actually. Thanks." Al smiled shyly at Scorpius. Scorpius blushed and turned his head.

"First off, Slytherins aren't stuck up. We just know we're all fabulous. Second, you're welcome. I don't generally get a chance to comfort people. It isn't much of a Malfoy thing."

Al grinned at him. "Well, maybe it's a Scorpius thing, then."

Scorpius grinned back, and he opened his mouth as if to say something. He stopped, though, when the doorknob rattled.

"Quick, get on your bed and shut the curtains. Zabini will take the mickey if he sees you holding that," hissed Scorpius. He gave Al a light shove and Al dutifully went to his bed and shut the curtains.

A moment later, he heard the sound of talking.

"Is that Potter boy asleep, yet?" a voice that Al assumed belonged to Zabini asked.

"I think so…why?" That was Scorpius's voice.

"Well, there's obviously been a mistake, don't you think? I mean, from what I saw he is _much _too timid to be a Slytherin."

"And you are _much _too _stupid _to be one. Al Potter is my best friend and if I ever hear you say something bad about him again, you're going to wish Draco Malfoy wasn't my father!" Al, for some reason, couldn't suppress a grin. He clutched Scorpius's blanket tighter to his chest.

"Woah, settle down, Scorp, I didn't know you two were so close." Al decided that if Zabini had a nickname for Scorpius, then he ought to have one for him as well. But something much better than Scorp. Scor, perhaps, or maybe Sco, or just S? No, no, Scor, definitely.

"Yeah, well now you know, so back off."

The dorm was silent after that, and Al soon drifted off to sleep, blanket clutched in his hands.

That night, he dreamt of blindingly white fire, and mint chocolate chip ice cream--the smell of Scorpius's blanket.

After that, he was never homesick again.

* * *

Author's Note: Alrighty, this is my new story. Every new chapter will center around a different Potter Weasley(and one other unidentified bonus person). Hopefully it will be an exciting adventure!


	2. James Sirius Potter

_Disclaimer: Definitely not mine, or Victoire and Teddy would **never **have been kissing.

* * *

_

_**Two: **_**James Sirius Potter**

James Potter had been called many things--smart, handsome, brave, charming--but cowardly was _not_ one of them. Be that as it may, it took him nearly three hours to prepare himself for the disaster that others were calling Teddy and Victoire's wedding.

It wasn't the fact that he had to dress up in the most _bloody _uncomfortable suit in existence, or even that he'd to have his hair charmed by his mother. No, it was the fact that Teddy had asked James to be his best man.

Of course, James being James, and Teddy being Teddy, there was absolutely no way James could be Teddy's best man. Not after all that had happened.

So, of course he'd said yes.

That had been four terrible months ago, and James still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that he'd been stupid enough to say yes. Honestly, he'd thought Teddy would ask his father, so when he asked James, it was a bit of a shock. So much of a shock, actually, that James hadn't even had time to think before he answered. Then Teddy had hesitantly smiled at James, and James was forced to leave before he began wondering just how those lips would feel on his.

This, more than anything else, was why James was so bloody horrified about being Teddy's best man. Because he was afraid that when the time came for the words, "If there is any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace," he would accidentally blurt out that of course Teddy couldn't marry Victoire because she was undeserving and Teddy was _his_.

James sighed, turned away from the mirror and stared at Teddy. Victoire had requested that he keep his hair brown for the day, and he'd complied. James liked it best that way, but he didn't like the fact that it was that way because Victoire asked for it.

"James? Are you feeling well?" Teddy stared up at James with those big brown eyes and suddenly James just couldn't take it anymore.

He didn't realize he was running until his legs gave out, and by that time he was on the other side of the house. Victoire had insisted the wedding take place at her family summer home in Versailles and it was so giant that James had gotten lost several times already.

James stood up, prepared to go somewhere--anywhere--that he could get his thoughts in order, but then he heard footsteps, and the unmistakable sound of Teddy's voice.

"Jamie? Jamie, are you down here?"

James quickly darted into a nearby closet. He instantly cursed his foolishness--hiding in a closet, really?--but made no move to leave. Teddy was still out there and James knew if he saw him again everything would come out and Teddy would look at him with the look he generally saved up for Lily's newest conquest. It was pitying, and James Sirius Potter would not be pitied.

Unfortunately, Teddy knew James all too well, and the closet door soon opened. Teddy's concerned face peered in.

"James?" He smiled when he saw James, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "You know, snogging in closets generally works better when you have someone in there with you."

For a minute James just stared at Teddy; did he not realize how much James wanted Teddy to be the one he was scandalously snogging in closets?

James reached out a hand, and without even really realizing it, he touched Teddy's hair. Teddy looked at him curiously.

"Remember when I was five, and whenever you'd come over, I'd make you change your hair to Gryffindor red?" asked James.

Teddy nodded. "Of course."

"And then, when you came back from Hogwarts that first year, I made you promise that you'd never turn your hair red again?"

At this, Teddy grinned. "And when I asked why, you said that you'd be seeing enough red once you got to Hogwarts because you'd be in Gryffindor, and you didn't want to be sick of it. You were a cocky little thing."

"I lied, though. That wasn't really why I didn't want you to be a redhead," said James. Teddy's grin faltered.

"Then, why…?"

"Because, when you had your hair red, you looked like one of us, and I didn't want you to be part of my family," explained James. Teddy's eyes widened, and he bit his lip. James hurried on. "Not because I didn't like you, or something stupid like that. I didn't want you to be a part of my family because that would make my crush on you wrong."

Teddy's eyes widened and he looked vaguely ill. "James are you saying--I mean, do you still--I mean…" Teddy's voice was so helpless. "Jamie?"

James let out a nervous laugh; he wasn't sure what he'd been expecting, but it certainly hadn't hurt this bad. He shook his head.

"Never mind, Teddy, we need to go, I think the wedding is going to start soon."

He was such an idiot. What the hell had he been thinking? Telling Teddy this on his fucking wedding day. James had been called selfish before, but he really felt he was now.

"James?" Teddy's voice was small. "James, are you--?"

"I'm fine, Teddy! I really shouldn't have bothered you with this on your wedding day, I don't know what I was thinking!" James laughed nervously again; he was such a _screw-up_!

For the rest of the way until they got to the room the ceremony was to be held in, James blabbered on about anything he could think of, and Teddy shot James worried looks when he thought James wasn't paying attention.

When they got to the wedding room, James excused himself, and went over to where Al and Malfoy were sitting. They looked surprised when he slumped down in a chair by them.

"James? Aren't you supposed to be over by Teddy?" asked Al.

James ignored his question. "Allie, what did Malfoy here say when you told him you fancied him?"

Al blushed. "James!" he hissed, "What if someone were to hear you? Besides, that's rather personal, don't you think?"

"But Allie, I need help pronto!" whined James. "Pretty please?"

Malfoy whispered something to Al, and Al's eyes lit up. "Okay, James, we'll tell you what you want to know on two conditions."

James eyed Malfoy suspiciously. It was bad enough that his little brother was a sneaky Slytherin, did he have to be shagg--no, no, no, James was _not _going to think about his brother's love life.

"What is it you want?"

"Once you leave Hogwarts, you'll give me the map," said Al. James nodded; it was tradition, after all. His father had given it to Teddy, and Teddy had given it to him. "And, you'll tell us just who it is that you fancy."

"No. Absolutely not!" cried James. Just imagining telling Al and his little boyfriend made James go numb.

"Then we aren't going to help," said Al. He began to turn back to Malfoy, but James grabbed his arm.

"Fine! But if you ever tell anyone, I will kill you so badly that you will be dead, and then, just to make everything that much worse, I will forge a will that says all your possessions go to your shmooky-love muffin, Scorpius Malfoy."

Al rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, sure, whatever."

"I'm serious!" cried James.

"Of course you are, Jamesie," said Al. He patted James's hand. "Now, on with it, please? Scorpius and I have a--a few things to finish up."

"Okay, I really do _not _want to know." James hesitated.

"James, you promised!" Al was pouting now, and the way Scorpius's hand tightened on his shoulder looked…possessive. James was feeling ill.

"I know…I really bloody hate you right now, but I need advice, so here goes." James squeezed his eyes shut. "'S'edy."

"What was that?"

"I said: _It's Teddy_." There was silence for many moments.

"Oh. Well. Oh." James opened his eyes fractionally, only to see Al and Malfoy exchanging intense looks. Al's eyes widened and he turned back to James. "Well, Teddy is…um, a nice young man?"

"Al, I don't need your approval. I just need your advice." James clapped his hands. "Now, how did Malfoy react when you told him you fancied him?"

"Well," Al began.

"Well, there's nothing to say about that, because Al wasn't the one who said it. It was me." James looked over at Malfoy in shock. His weird grey eyes looked much too amused for him to be lying--James had come to find Malfoy enjoyed hurting James with the truth.

"What? Al please tell me he's kidding!" cried James. Al pinkened, but said nothing. "_Merlin_, it is bad enough that you're a sodding Slytherin, but you can't honestly tell me that Malfoy had more courage than you!"

"Oi! Potter, bugger off! Leave Al alone. I mean, it isn't as if you've enough courage to tell Lupin over there how you feel about him."

For a second, James forgot about Al and his little friend, and just stared at Teddy. James hadn't had enough time before to properly appreciate how utterly shaggable Teddy looked in his suit. It was just the slightest bit too short at the arms, and a sliver of pale wrists showed. James who, for some reason, had a thing for Teddy's hands, was quite happy about this development, and then not happy at all when he realized that Teddy would be marrying Victoire and those hands would be _hers._

Trying to ignore Teddy's wrists, James raised his head to look at Teddy's face. Teddy was staring right back at him, a troubled look on his face. James, despite his mother's claims to the contrary, actually did know a thing or two about manners, and he looked away, back at Al and Malfoy.

They were staring at him. It was Malfoy who spoke. "Bloody hell, Potter, don't tell me that you told Lupin that you fancied him on his sodding _wedding day_?"

James said nothing, but apparently the silence was enough. Malfoy let out a low whistle. "I knew Al had gotten all the brains in your family, but that…that is so incredibly idiotic that I can't believe even _you _would do such a thing."

"I know, all right?" James pressed his palms to his eyes until he saw stars. "I bloody well know I'm an idiot. It isn't anything new."

James's pity party was interrupted by the excited crowing of the Weasleys. James dropped his hands and looked at the gathered entirety of his family. What would they do if they knew what James wanted to do to Teddy? _With _Teddy?

Teddy had gone, and seeing as none of the other groomsmen--save himself and Al--were still there, James figured the wedding would be starting pretty soon.

He pulled himself up. "Let's go Al. Sorry Malfoy, but you're going to have to somehow survive without your special snowflake by your side."

Malfoy shot Potter a dirty look, but Al just blushed. Hadn't been quite the reaction James had hoped. He'd hoped something more in the, "You insulted my boyfriend's honor, now we must fight!" but apparently he wasn't going to get such a distraction.

Al got up and followed James to Teddy's personal room. James's father, Uncle Ron, Louis, and Uncle Charlie were already there. Teddy was pacing silently in front of a mirror, while the rest sat around, joking and laughing.

"Is he alright?" James asked his father. When he gave James a confused look, James nodded to Teddy.

"He's been like that since we got here," his father said. He shrugged. "He said he didn't want to talk about it. Probably just nerves."

For a while, James sat and played cards with the other groomsmen--except Al, because Al was utter pants at cards--and he was fine, and everything was fine, and he most definitely was not thinking about Teddy Lupin the entire time. Maybe like fifty percent of it. Okay, at the very most he was thinking of Teddy a hundred percent of the time, but big whoop, it was Teddy's wedding day, and thinking about the groom wasn't such a weird thing, right?

_Of course not, James. When you're the _bride!

Dominique Weasley walked in, then, and she whispered something to Teddy. He sighed, and nodded his head. Dominique left.

Teddy turned to the rest of them, running a hand through his dark hair. How it managed to stay perfect even after that, James had no idea.

"I guess Victoire has been very adamant about women's rights lately, and she feels it is anti-feminist for the men to escort the women down the aisle, as planned. We're to wait near the altar for her and the bride's maids to get there," Teddy said.

"Should we leave now, then?" asked Al. Teddy bit his lip, then nodded.

"Yes, I think that would be best."

As the seven of them walked down the hallway, all but Teddy, James, and Al were chatting animatedly. They'd reached about the halfway mark when Teddy stopped.

"Teddy? Is everything okay?" asked James. Teddy looked up at him--since when was he taller than Teddy?--and shook his head.

"Oi, James, Teddy, why'd you two stop?" asked Uncle Ron. James waved the lot of them on.

"Just go on, okay? Teddy needs a moment." James's father and Uncle Ron looked at him oddly for a moment, but after that moment they went on. Al stopped, though, and looked at them hesitantly.

"James, do you think it's a good idea for you to stay?" he asked. "I mean--"

"Go on,_ Al_. I'm not Lily, I _can _control myself," said James. Al pursed his lips before nodding.

"Okay, we'll be waiting."

When Al was gone, James turned around. Teddy was now sitting on the floor, hands around his knees, his head resting on top.

James sat next to him. "Alright, what's wrong?"

"James, I can't--I just…I can't marry Victoire," choked Teddy. James nodded slowly. Cold feet he could handle.

"Teddy, you love Victoire. You've loved her since that first year you came back from Hogwarts. I remember you telling me she was the prettiest girl you'd ever met," said James. He wanted to kill Victoire, personally, but Teddy loved her, and at the moment that was all that mattered.

"Well of course she's pretty. She's part Veela," muttered Teddy. "Doesn't mean I should marry her. I mean, if that were the only requirement, I'd be marrying Louis."

"Except for the fact that he's, oh I don't know, a guy?" James rolled his eyes. "Honestly, Teddy, Victoire is your best friend, and it isn't just her looks you're marrying her for, so don't act like it is."

"I don't think I'm marrying her for the right reasons," said Teddy. His voice was low, and when he looked at James there was something decidedly like fear in his eyes. "What if it doesn't work, and we end up splitting? Bill will never talk to me again, and Fleur would probably hex certain parts of my anatomy off, and Molly would hate me." Teddy took a deep, shuddering breath. "And then Harry would cut off all ties, and you and Al, and Lily would hate me, too."

"Then you are just going to have to make sure it works, aren't you?" asked James. He stood up, reaching a hand out for Teddy when he was on his feet. Teddy didn't take it; his face, like usual when he got this upset, was completely unreadable. Not for the first time James wished Teddy didn't make it so bloody hard to get in.

_I bet Teddy tells Victoire everything._

"James, I…" Teddy trailed off, but his words had been enough.

"Come on, then, mate. Can't have a wedding without the groom, yeah?" James's voice was a little too bright, and his hand shook just a tad too much. Once Teddy got in the room it would all be over. Teddy would be married to his _cousin _for Merlin's sake, and it was already bad enough that he was tripping over himself for his cousin's fiancé, but her husband would be pushing too far.

James swallowed thickly. He had the distinct feeling that he wouldn't be seeing Teddy very much anymore. That stung more than the fact that Teddy didn't fancy him, and by the time Teddy was up, James's heart felt like it had had enough.

Which is why it shouldn't have felt so _bloody _good when Teddy smiled at him. "Thank you James. You've convinced me."

James grinned back at Teddy, and they walked down the hall together. All the while, James wished he hadn't inherited that awful trait of his father's; being able to convince people so damn easily. It hadn't always been a trait of his father's but it certainly had always been one of James's.

Which was why, he suspected, he'd been made Head Boy for the next year. He might have gone a bit overboard in trying to convince everyone he was a model student--thinking Teddy, being Teddy, would like it--and suddenly firsties were coming to him complaining about their sick toads. It was all a bit overwhelming.

"James?" Teddy's voice interrupted James's thoughts. "We're here."

James looked up, surprised to find himself standing right in front of the doors he'd been dreading. He took a step towards them, only to find Teddy unmoved.

"James?" he said. His voice was tentative, almost a whisper. "Back what you said before, in the closet? I want--"

"It was nothing, Teddy." Without waiting for anything else, James grabbed Teddy's arm, and dragged him into the room, letting go only when they were surrounded by people.

Teddy was silent on the way to the altar, which helped calm James down a bit. He didn't know what he'd been thinking before. Telling Teddy, especially on his wedding day, was nothing short of completely imbecilic. If Victoire found out…

James forced that thought out of his head with a long shudder; Veelas--even just part Veelas like Victoire--were known to do crazy things when challenged. Things that made James wince just _thinking _about them.

They were at the altar now, and Teddy was doing that weird fidgety thing he used to do when he was eleven. It consisted of some random snapping, and it was driving James bonkers.

He caught Teddy's hands. "Just relax, mate. Soon it will all be over and you and Victoire will be having unusually attractive part werewolf babies with a penchant for wild hair."

James wasn't quite able to keep the bitter note out of his voice, and Teddy frowned up at him. "James…"

Luckily, James was saved from Teddy's pity by the beginning of "The Wedding March." All eyes were now riveted on the back door, and James was no exception.

The bridesmaids were wearing some kind of hideous bright pink dress that managed to clash awfully with both Lily's hair and Dominique's. James winced especially hard, though, at how awful they looked compared to Victoire. James didn't think his cousin was beautiful, because really, that would be awkward, but he couldn't take his eyes off her. One glance at Teddy showed he was having the same problem.

_Because that's his future wife, you git. What did you expect? Teddy would take a look at her, and then at your scrawny arse and say, gee, I could have the person I think is most beautiful in the world, or Harry Potter's red-headed son. Let's go with the second choice! You really are an idiot. _James couldn't help but berate himself as he watched Victoire come closer and closer.

Still, it wasn't his moment, and with Teddy looking as incredibly nervous as he did, James knew he had to help. He placed a hand on Teddy's shoulder. "Teddy, relax. You're going to do fine."

Teddy smiled nervously at James. "I hope."

When Victoire got up to the altar, she stared at Teddy for several long moments. James was sure it was awkward for everyone else, as it sure as hell felt awkward to him.

The moment was broken, however, when Victoire grabbed Teddy's hand. "Come, Theodore. We will talk, yes?"

They were too far away for James to hear Teddy's reply, as they'd already started walking back up the altar. In a second, they were out the door.

Only a fraction of a second had passed before the whispers began. "What's going on?" "Are they going to elope?" "In the middle of their wedding? Don't be ridiculous?" "It's the nargles, I'm quite afraid."

All the whispers--with the exception perhaps of the last one, which came from someone he'd learned to ignore a while back--seemed to agree on one thing; no one knew what was going on.

James's palms were sweating, and his heart was beating so fast that he felt sure it would break out of his chest. Was it possible that--?

No. James wouldn't even go there. He couldn't, because if he did, and he was wrong, it would hurt more than anything he'd ever experienced. So, he would wait by the altar, until Victoire and Teddy came back, and then the two would get married, and they'd probably give one of their sprogs the middle name James, which would be the extent of his involvement in their lives.

You see, James Potter has been called the perfect combination of his two namesakes and his father many times; funny, chivalrous, and smart. And, despite the fact that Fred and Hugo are Gryffindors, too, it's always James who's called the Gryffindor Golden Boy. Which James thinks is rather funny, seeing as he's the most cowardly and least Gryffindor of them all.

* * *

A_uthor's Note: I'm not sure which I find cuter: Al/Scorpius or Teddy/James...which is why both are in here! Seriously, though, this chapter just kept growing...it turned into a monster, I'm afraid. Now, I realize I've been sort of going in family order(Harry and Ginny's kids first, and all that)but I'm not sure about doing Lily next. Any suggestions? Should I do Lily, or perhaps Rose, or Dominique, or Louis. Thoughts, please!_

_Oh! And this is quite random, but I've been writing a bucket list (a list of things to do before I kick the bucket, if you didn't know) and I was wondering if anyone had any suggestions. Ta, everyone!  
_


	3. Victoire Appoline Weasley

_Disclaimer: If the characters were mine, I would probably not be on this website._**_  


* * *

Three: _****Victoire Appoline Weasley**

****Starting out the day, Victoire should have known that nothing would go right. First, her dress was dreadfully large—really, could she help it that Veela were naturally slim? Then, the bridesmaids dresses that she'd ordered for Dom and Lily were fuschia instead of sunglow, like she'd asked for—it was the only color that looked good on both Dom and Lily, which Victoire had thought to be a godsend, but obviously she shouldn't have counted on that worthless dressmaker, because now her wedding was ruined.

"That heathen should be very pleased that I am not full Veela, or else she would be getting clawed right now, I think," said Victoire. Lily smirked down at her as she applied some eyeliner. Fleur—"Don't call me Mum, because this makes me feel very old!"—had told Victoire to make sure Dom did Lily's makeup, because, as she put it, "Lily is just a bit of a slag, hmm?" but Victoire thought smoky eyes suited Lily, so she'd decided to let Lily proceed. Fleur could be a rather large hag when she wanted to be, but since this was Victoire's wedding, she had decided that only she was able to be a hag today. Not that she would be—Victoire was well known within the Weasley family for being nearly a saint.

Suddenly, Dom stormed in, and flung herself down on a couch. Her hair was slightly mussed, and her lipstick was smeared. "That was horrid!"

Lily's hand stilled as she turned to look at Dom. She gave her a once-over before leering. "Don't tell me the pretty Veela got mauled?"

Dom huffed and crossed her arms. "Shut up, Lils, you know Victoire got all the good Veela blood. All I got was the temper and the skin, and don't you forget it!"

Victoire rolled her eyes and turned back to her mirror. "Dominique, dearest, have you forgotten the terrible urge most people around me have to profess their undying love?"

"How could I, when I've just done that?" asked Dom, blushing furiously.

Lily let out a snort. "Don't tell me Rose brought her Veela with her? And here she promised me that she'd keep the thing locked up."

"Lily, Veela are not animals!" said Victoire. She was very prepared to make it into a large rant, when Dom stopped her.

"Trust me, this one is," she said. "Grandma Molly was practically all over him, and he was _flirting_ with her. Plus, when I went over there to ask him just what he thought he was doing, he had the nerve to ruffle my hair and tell me to let the real Veelas handle everything. Honestly! Just because he's some ponce from Beauxbaton's, that does not mean he's any more of a Veela than I am!"

"Well, he's actually three-fourths Veela, so he might be a bit more of a Veela," said Lily. She ignored the dirty look Dom sent her, which Victoire had to admit was quite a feat. Dom had perfected that look years ago, and it even made Fleur cringe occasionally.

"Let me get this straight, Dom. Rose's date is flirting with our grandmother and you're upset because he called you less of a Veela?" asked Victoire, hoping to diffuse the situation. Dom might be part Veela, but Lily was all redhead, and as interesting as that display of stubbornness and temper might have been, Victoire didn't think her wedding was the best venue.

"Well, yes," said Dom. "What else would I be upset about?"

"I don't know," said Victoire sarcastically. "Perhaps the fact that our dear little cousin is very likely hurting at seeing her dearest love stolen from her by Grandmother Molly?"

"Grandma Molly," corrected Lily. "And anyway, Sebastian is Rose's friend, not her truest love. He's much too pretty to be that."

"I thought you thought him an animal?" questioned Victoire. Lily smiled down at her.

"Yes, darling, but a pretty animal," she said demurely.

"You Potter's really are a strange breed," muttered Dom. She stood up quickly, nearly upending a table. "Shouldn't we be going? I told Teddy that you thought they should go first, and they're probably ready by now."

Victoire steeled herself, before smiling at Dom. "Of course. Lead the way."

The three girls then made their way to the altar, completely oblivious to the fate that lie ahead of them. Victoire's would be devastating; Lily's would be exciting; and Dominique's would be…

"What's a synonym for boring?" asked Victoire.

"Well there's dull, but that's rather plain. How about tedious?" replied the voice. A snapping sound issued from its fingers. "Wait, I've got it: lackluster!"

"That's a good word," said Victoire. "You're like a pocket thesaurus. Only you wouldn't fit in my pocket, I don't think."

"What's a thesaurus?" asked the voice. It raised a blonde eyebrow.

"You look like a Malfoy when you do that," snorted Victoire. She quickly tried to cover up the snort with a cough, but judging by the amused look on the face of the voice, she hadn't succeeded.

"Luckily I am Malfoy free," said the voice. It paused, tapping a finger against a pale chin. "Well, that's not entirely true. I believe that Scorpius boy is my second cousin twice removed, or some such."

"Speaking of Scorpius, let's get back to my story, shall we?"

The first thing Victoire noticed when she entered the room was the pitying look of Scorpius Malfoy. She'd never been a very big fan of the blonde, but Al was her favorite Potter boy—which wasn't really saying much, as James was some kind of Neanderthal—so she'd let Scorpius come to her wedding.

And here he was looking at her like she was some kind of pathetic baby. It was maddening! She raised her nose and proceeded down the aisle, only to see that Al was giving her that look as well.

_Well_, she thought_, I will just turn my gaze to the altar, then._

Only the first person that she saw was James, and, although he didn't look pitying, he was also wearing an expression she didn't like. Especially when it was aimed at her Teddy like that.

It was longing, pure and simple. Though, when she caught his eye the longing was overpowered by hatred, enough to make Victoire avert her eyes.

To Teddy. To dear, sweet Teddy who was staring down at the ground with wistfulness in his eyes. Only, when James placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered something to him, Teddy's face lit up.

And Victoire's world fell apart.

She stared at Teddy and James. She stared, and she stared, and she stared, until James began fidgeting, and Teddy's eyebrows knit together.

Then, she grabbed Teddy's hand and said, "Come Theodore, we will talk, yes?"

They walked down the aisle. "Victoire, I—"

"Hush, Teddy. Just wait, okay?" asked Victoire. She felt that her resolve would break if she spoke more, and she didn't particularly feel like crying in front of her entire family. This would be embarrassing enough without waterworks.

"And what happened next?" asked the voice.

Victoire stared at the blonde suspiciously. She was slightly buzzed on firewhiskey, and she knew she was saying more than she wanted.

"What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't actually," the blonde said with a smirk. "But, it's Sebastian."

"You're a Veela!"

"Yes, so?"

"So, you're probably using your—" She flailed her hands. "—mojo to make me talk more than I wanted to!"

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Surely you haven't forgotten that Veela powers can't be used to entice other Veelas? Besides, you've had enough to drink that interference on my part isn't necessary."

"Why do you want to listen to me anyway?" asked Victoire. For a second, Sebastian looked truly puzzled. Then, he shook his head and grinned at her.

"Pretty girls and sadness _should_ be mutually exclusive," he said. "I'm trying to make sure it stays that way. Now, continue with your story."

Victoire sighed, but continued on, dutifully.

Victoire dragged Teddy to the kitchen, where she propped herself up on the counter, and gestured for him to sit. There was silence for several long moments before Victoire spoke.

"Do you love him, then?"

Teddy's head jerked out of his hands, and he stared wide-eyed at Victoire before smiling ruefully. "Yeah, I think I do."

Victoire bit her lip to keep from crying. It wasn't everyday that the love of your life told you, at your wedding, that he had feelings for another man. And it certainly didn't help that the man in question was James Potter. Victoire had never really understood their friendship in the first place. She loved Teddy, because he was smart, and kind, and brave; James was none of those things. Sure, everyone proclaimed him to be the most Gryffindor since Godric himself, but she'd seen the desperation in his eyes, and she knew that his braveness only stemmed from an incredible lack of self, and an even larger degree of foolhardiness.

But Teddy? He had always stood up for Victoire, and protected her from the few people that bothered her, either because of her werewolf blood, or because of her Veela ancestry. Plus, Teddy knew what it was like. He consistently showed up outside her dorm window on full moon nights to take her flying, because he _knew _that she was calmer when she could see the moon, bright in its glory. And he didn't just pretend to understand; he actually felt it himself.

_Really_, thought Victoire_, I should have known that he was too good to be true._

She wanted so badly to be angry at Teddy—to curse and throw things, and yell until her voice was hoarse—but she also knew that it wouldn't help either of them just then. There would be a time for crying and explanations later. Right now, she didn't think she could handle the betrayal of hearing just why James was better than her. It would just twist an already quite lodged knife.

"Did you ever love me?" she heard herself asking. Teddy looked alarmed once more, and he stood up.

"Victoire, I love you more than anyone in this world," he said. Then his face dropped, and his voice quieted. "But I guess I'm not in love with you, no."

And that hurt worse than anything, hearing him say it so bluntly. It took everything Victoire had not to cry. She was generally the type that yelled when she was upset, so the whole forcing herself not to cry was new, and entirely unpleasant.

Teddy made a move as if to hug her, but Victoire put up a hand. "No, I don't think you get to comfort me. That isn't your right anymore."

Teddy looked as if she'd just slapped him, but he nodded. She noted absently that his hair was a tinted green. Not his usual upset color, but, then, she doubted he'd ever been in this situation before.

"Here's what is going to happen, Theodore Lupin," she said. Her voice was calm to her ears, but her heart beat faster than she'd ever felt it beat before. "I am going to walk out there and tell everyone that I have decided not to go through with the wedding. You will not tell anyone differently, and in a few months, once even Grandmother Molly has no hopes of us getting back together, you can date whomever you like publically. In the meantime, whatever you do in your private time is your business.

"However, I will not have anyone pitying me, so you will not tell anyone that _you_ have left _me_—" Victoire's voice broke on the last word, and Teddy reached a hand out, only to drop it awkwardly.

"Victoire—"

"No," she said. "You do not get to comfort me, you do not get to apologize, and you do not get to say _any_thing. When all of this blows over, you are welcome to try and regain my favor, but you need to give me a few weeks, at least, because before then I am likely to attack you, should I see you again. Do you understand?"

Victoire could almost see the thoughts running through Teddy's head, but he only nodded. "Yes."

"Good," said Victoire, and she pushed past him to the door. Of course, given her luck, only James Sirius Potter himself could be standing there.

"You do not deserve him, and if you ever so much as make him frown, I will kill you so thoroughly that not even the resurrection stone will be able to bring you back from the dead," she growled, before pushing past him. It might have been a tad dramatic, but the look on his face was worth it.

Victoire might be nearly a saint, but there was quite a bit of difference between "nearly a saint" and "actually a saint" and for Victoire, that difference was taking pleasure in James Potter's pain.

Hey, we all enjoy a little schadenfreude every once in a while.

Sebastian looked thoughtful for several seconds, which prompted Victoire to say, "I'm really not a bad person, it's just that James will never be able to appreciate Teddy the way I do."

"That's just it, though, isn't it?" he said. At Victoire's bleary look, he continued. "You appreciate Teddy—that much is obvious by the way you spoke of all his protecting of you and such—but did you ever really stop to think that maybe appreciating someone is a long ways from loving them?"

"But I do love Teddy!" protested Victoire. She knew she did! She would be devastated if he died, and she liked talking to him, and she found him quite attractive, and she liked to make him smile. That felt like love to her.

"You do," the blonde agreed. "But I don't think you're _in _love with him."

"But—but I've been in love with Teddy since I was four, and he told me that I was the prettiest Weasley, and we were going to be married someday."

"Let me ask you something, Victoire. Did your heart beat solely for him? Could you spend the next thousand years in a cramped room with nothing but him and survive because he makes you so incredibly happy that nothing can ruin it? Does your entire body cry out for him, not to snog him, or shag him, but just to see his face, and tell him that you love him? It is a little bit unreal how many Veelas can attract a mate with one look, but have no idea what it truly means to be in love," said Sebastian. Once he was done with his rant, Victoire thought, and she thought, and she thought, and she realized that maybe somewhere along the line, she'd gotten it wrong. It was more than a little upsetting that this Veela could deduce in twenty minutes, something she hadn't understood in her entire life.

"You're a lot smarter than you look," grumbled Victoire. Sebastian didn't seem to take offence at the backhanded compliment. Instead, he grinned at her and grabbed her arm.

"Come on; let's get you to your room. We can talk about my brilliance some other time," he said.

"But 'm not tired."

"Yes, but you are far too drunk to dance with me, and far too sober to dance on the bar, and no one will believe that you broke it off with Lupin if you continue moping. So, I'm going to bring you to your room, and you are going to sleep off those two drinks—you lightweight—and then tomorrow I am going to take you out to dinner."

Victoire tried to stare down Sebastian, but he was avoiding her eyes, so she just nodded slowly, and leaned against him as they began to walk. "Alright, but no poncy French place. I don' want to be reminded of my mum."

Victoire was the most classically pretty Weasley, and she had a great deal more common sense than most of her family was gifted with, but she also had far less insight into her own mind than she had previously thought. So, she decided that, since her plans in life—which had involved marrying Teddy, and having adorable part werewolf babies—had changed irrevocably, perhaps her rules in life should change too.

Because, really, part Veela babies are much prettier than werewolf babies, and there is also a distinct lack of talons.

Where could she go wrong?

* * *

_Author's Note: Ummm, I'm a terrrible person, I know. I've had most of this chapter ready since a week after the last chapter, but I could not, for the life of me, find the inspiration to finish. Then, RL got me, and it took a bit longer than I expected to finish this. I'm so sorry. (Also, is it horrible that if **Belward4ever**__hadn't just reviewed this, I wouldn't have ever finished this? Hehe, sorry?)_


End file.
